


a walk in the park

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 12, Tumblr: fandomwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Written for fandomwritingchallenge on tumblr. Prompt: a walk.Dean and Cas go on a walk. It's a date, but Dean doesn't know it yet.





	a walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Dean was meticulously scrubbing the countertop in the kitchen when Cas entered the room.

“Hello, Dean. I’ve been looking for you,” he said in one breath.

Not stopping what he was doing, Dean asked, “Whad’ya need, buddy?”

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?”

Dean looked up from his task and smiled. “Yeah, sure. Let me just finish here.”

Ever since Cas had become a human again, by his own choice this time, he and Dean had gotten into a routine of taking walks in the woods surrounding the bunker. It had been Sam’s idea. He couldn’t stand listening them whine anymore about back pains. (Which they suffered from because they may or may not have spent two weeks cooped up in Dean’s room, binge watching The X-Files.) After that it became normal thing to do, especially when they hadn’t been on a hunt for more than a week.

Like, for example, now. It had been three weeks since the last hunt and Dean was starting to feel restless. Cas must have sensed it, hence his offer.

“I’ll wait outside,” Cas said, turning on his heel and leaving before Dean could say anything else.

It seemed a bit weird, but Cas was a pretty weird dude, so Dean didn’t question it further.

He quickly put away everything and hurried to join Cas, making a short pit stop to change his clothes.

Yeah, it was just a walk and no one was going to see him, but Cas. Still, that doesn’t mean he wanted to look good _for Cas_ , he just wanted to wear something more comfortable. Yeah.

Just as he said, Cas was waiting for him in front of the bunker. Dean watched him for a moment; long gone was the old trenchcoat, nowadays Cas usually opted for a pair of jeans and Henleys or flannel. Not that Dean paid much attention to that.

Finally, he walked up to Cas and wordlessly they set out towards the woods. Most of the time, they walked in silence, only sometimes commenting briefly on their latest hunt or a TV show they had watched recently. Sometimes, if Dean was in a particularly good mood, he would share stories from his and Sam’s childhood or stories about some of their more interesting hunts. And sometimes, and this was Dean’s favorite, Cas would tell him stories of the Earth’s creation and dinosaurs and first people and invention of a wheel and-

So, yeah, maybe Dean really enjoyed hearing Cas talk. But it was alright because he was pretty sure Cas liked listening to him too.

“So, uh, it was nice seeing Claire, right?” Dean said after several minutes.

“Yes, I’m glad to see her happy. Jody takes good care of her.”

“Yeah, definitely, Jody’s awesome.”

Jody, Claire and Alex had come for a visit and left yesterday. They’d been there for a weekend and so had Eileen and his Mom. Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he loved having so many people in the bunker as it gave him an opportunity to try some new recipes. He wished they would visit more often.

Just a thought of how big his family had become over the years made his stomach flutter with happiness. The girls, his freaking _mom,_ Eileen (who was practically his sister-in-law by now) and of course Cas. The best friend he’d never thought he would have. He smiled as he gazed at Cas’ profile.

“What?” Cas asked as he turned his head to look at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just really happy, you now. There’s no big danger looming over our necks, my family is happy and safe, Sammy and Eileen are getting serious and you…”

“Me?” Cas prompted when he realized Dean wouldn’t continue.

“You’re with me. I mean, here, by my side, you know, staying at the bunker.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Dean. Never again,” Cas said seriously.

They had stopped walking and now were staring at each other. Dean’s heartbeat was accelerating the longer his eyes stayed glued to Cas’. But it became too much and he couldn’t take it anymore, so he cast his gaze downwards.

“That’s good,” he murmured before striding along the path.

“Dean, wait!” Cas yelled and Dean could feel his heart stop beating.

Was this it? Was this the moment they finally come clean about the thing between them? About-

“Let’s go this way,” Cas said and turned left.

Dean tried to ignore the wave of disappointment that crashed into him and followed after Cas.

How stupid of him to hope.

As they walked, Dean kept his eyes on their feet. They were taking synchronized steps. Dean tried to mess it up, but in the end Cas always adjusted until they were synchronized again. Left, right, left, right, left, right. Their steps matched perfectly. _A match made in Heaven_ , he thought and chuckled.

Cas threw him a questioning glance, but didn’t ask when Dean shook his head. 

Left, right, left, right, left, right, le-

“We’re here,” Cas’ voice shook Dean from his thoughts.

“Here? Where is-” Dean asked and looked around. “Oh.”

Cas led them to a small clearing and Dean noticed a blanket spread over the ground, their green cooler on top of it.

“What’s this, Cas?”

“I was talking to Sam and Eileen before they left and I decided I want to go on a date with you.”

“What?” Dean croaked out.

“I understand I am supposed to ask beforehand, but I hope you don’t mind me asking now,” Cas continued as if Dean wasn’t having a minor panic attack. “So, do you want to?”

“Do I want?”

“Yes, do you want to go on a date with me?” Cas asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Cas, you-” Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah, of course I do.”

Cas broke into a smile, a real huge smile and Dean couldn’t help but follow the lead.

This wasn’t a dream.

Cas made a picnic. For their date. A _date_.

Dean was engulfed by the sudden feeling of giddiness. Holy fuck. _Finally_.

He took a deep breath before a stream of words flew out of his mouth, “Cas, I love you. I’m sorry it took me this long to say it. I wanted to tell you for a while, but it never seemed like a good moment and-”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted him and shuffled closer until he was able to cup Dean’s face in his hands.

The hands Dean had dreamed about for years.

“I love you too, Dean.”

“Yeah, that's-that’s good.”

“I would like to kiss you now,” Cas whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, please.” Dean nodded vigorously, his own hands falling to Cas’ waist.

Slowly, so painfully slowly, Cas leaned closer and closer and _finally_ brushed his lips against Dean’s.

Cas pulled back too soon and Dean chased after him, kissed him again, harder and for longer. He strengthened his grip around Cas and pulled him closer, until they were pressed against each other.

Cas was an air and Dean needed to breathe him in.

When they finally broke apart, they were panting and flushed, their bodies burning with need and want and _love_.

“How about we reschedule the picnic and go back and take advantage of the empty bunker?” Dean asked with a lopsided grin, sounding as breathless as he felt.

With blown pupils and swollen lips, Cas smiled, stroked his cheek and said, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos or comment. You can also check out my [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
